


Meow is I Love You in Cat

by CasualWitch



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Animal Shelter, Cats, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualWitch/pseuds/CasualWitch
Summary: As part of a case Eggsy helps out at an animal shelter, this leads to more than one new relationship being formed.





	Meow is I Love You in Cat

Of all the places he could have been put undercover this was definitely the best. It was in an ideal spot, just across the road from where the suspected drug traffickers were hiding out but Roxy was dealing with that bit, he was to stay nearby in case she needed help, he had been there for a couple of weeks beforehand so that him being around wouldn’t seem odd. Usually he would be bored in this situation but his cover has never been volunteering in an animal shelter. This was so much better. The only downside was that it would soon be coming to an end. He was really going to miss his new animal friends.

In the end Roxy was able to deal with it without him needing to get involved, which is why a couple of hours later, once Eggsy had finished at the shelter for the day, he was sat with Roxy in the local pub, like they usually do after a successful mission together.   
“There is nothing to stop you from staying, you know?” Roxy interrupted his thoughts and he guiltily realised that he had completely zoned out.

“Sorry?”

“You don’t have to leave the shelter just because the mission is over. It’s voluntary, you don’t need to be in for hours a week, just now and again, that way you’ll get to see that cat you’re so obsessed with.”

“I’m not obsessed with it,” he replied, “besides what makes you think that I want to stay?”

Roxy raised her eyebrows at him before answering, “first of all, if you are not obsessed with the cat why is it in over half of the pictures you keep sending me and whenever you talk about the animals it’s always Houdini this, Houdini that. It’s as obvious as your little crush.” Eggsy blushed, “Secondly, it’s an animal shelter of course you don’t want to leave.” Eggsy took a sip of his drink, Roxy was right of course, he loved that cat and it seemed rather attached to him, it was even him that named it Houdini and even if it wasn’t for Houdini he would still have loved it. The crush thing though…

“I’ve already told you Rox, it’s nothing yeah.” He ignored her rolling her eyes at him, they’ve been over this before, she was never going to give up on it, he shrugged, “Anyway I guess you’re right, I guess I could still help out sometimes.” Sure, maybe he did have a bit of a teensy weensy crush on Harry, but it’s not like it would ever come to anything more, Harry was, well, Harry, and he was always going to be Eggsy, definitely not Harry’s type. No use thinking about that the now anyway, he was here to celebrate, not to wallow, especially now that Roxy pointed out that he wouldn’t have to leave Houdini and the shelter.

 

It was two weeks later and Eggsy was at Harry’s house for tea, which they would often do when they both had free time. They had already eaten and were clearing up when Harry cleared his throat.

“I’m glad you came over tonight, but I want you to know that if you no longer want to do this then I completely understand.” Eggsy had no idea where that had come from, he loved these visits. Harry must have noticed the confusion on his face as he added, “It’s been quite a while since you’ve visited and I realise that you have a lot of other friends that you would probably prefer to be spending time with. I enjoy our time together but I can’t help but notice that you don’t seem to want to me as much anymore, and I am a spy, I can tell when someone is avoiding me.”

Eggsy was shocked, where had this come from? Sure he hadn’t been over for a while, but he had been busy with work, looking after his sister and working at the shelter. He should really have tried to make more time for Harry and his friends, but Harry was right, he had been kind of avoiding him. It wasn’t really intentional, he just hadn’t wanted to make Harry uncomfortable, he would probably have figured out about Eggsy’s feelings about him a long time ago and Eggsy doubted he could take the inevitable rejection. 

“I like spending time with you Harry, I really don’t want to stop doing this Harry, I’ve just been busy with work, Daisy and the shelter. I’m sorry. I wasn’t really trying to avoid you, I just…” he shrugged and tried desperately not to avert his eyes and to keep eye contact when he really wanted to look at the floor. He felt his face heat up as Harry seemed to be staring into his soul.

“I really like spending time with you too Eggsy,” Harry took a step closer and tentatively brushed his hand down Eggsy’s arm. Something in Eggsy’s mind switched, his heart was racing, he ignored everything telling him not to do what he did next. It was now or never, he reached up on his tiptoes and pulled harry into a kiss, he was nervous especially when Harry didn’t kiss him back, maybe this had been a huge mistake, maybe he had misread the signals. Just when he was about to pull away, he felt Harry’s hands on his face and felt him begin to kiss him back. It was magical, suddenly he knew why the clichés existed, he truly could feel fireworks. 

It was Harry that eventually broke the kiss, “Eggsy,” he paused looking incredibly nervous, “are you sure, I want you to be sure that this is what you want.”

“I want this more than anything Harry, I have done for a long time,” he whispered. Hearing this Harry suddenly seemed to be back to his usual confident self.

“In that case I’d like to take you to dinner. How does Thursday suit you?”

“Yes Harry.”

 

Two months after their first kiss and Eggsy and Harry were going strong, Eggsy stayed at Harry’s most nights and Merlin won the bet, because obviously he would. However Eggsy was miserable, he knew it would happen eventually, he knew that really it was a good thing, but that didn’t stop his sadness. Someone had adopted Houdini, he tried to convince himself that it was a good thing but he couldn’t do it. Which was why when he got to Harry’s he couldn’t believe his eyes.

Houdini was curled up on Harry’s couch. 

Seeing the stunned look on Eggsy’s face, “I knew how much you love him and decided that he could keep Hamish company. Besides we share a name after all, it would be rude not to.”

“What… no you don’t….what are you talking about?”

“Harry Houdini,” he smirked, Eggsy laughed. “I figured it might give you an extra reason to visit.”

Eggsy threw himself at Harry, wrapping his arms around him and squeezed him tightly. 

“Like I needed any more reasons. I love you Harry.”

“I love you too Eggsy.”


End file.
